North American Cold War
The North American Cold War is an ongoing global silent conflict between the Union of Everett and the United States, consisting of a series of unofficial armed and unarmed conflicts throughout several foreign sovereign nations, U.S. territories and foreign bases and direct conflict on Saudi Arabian and Qatari soil. Conflict began on April 10, 2013 following the Union of Everett releasing an official report during a Security Alliance announcement regarding the Iraqistani ISNL chemical weapons incident. The Union of Everett blamed the Sandy Hook Elementary School massacre on the United States government as an act of state sponsored terrorism, followed by allegations that the United States had provided chemical weapons illegally to the Islamist Syrian Nationalist Liberation to generate a false flag attack on Iraqistan, validating a war between the U.S. and Saudi Arabia against Iraqistan. For 18 months, both silent and open armed conflict exploded throughout the world, with Everetti and Security Alliance allies targeting U.S. forces and military facilities in key locations around the world, as well as direct armed conflict and declaration of war against Saudi Arabia, Bahrain and Qatar by Iraqistan, followed by declarations from the Israelis and Everettis. Although technically at war, the United States and Everett never engaged in full combat on each others' mainland territories in North America, but instead relations dropped to how the United States and the Soviet Union engaged each other in cold war conflict during the Cold War in the 1950s to the 1990s. U.S.-led State Sponsored Terrorism The war garnered Everetti citizen support after the reasons for a "state of aggression" was declared by the Everetti President and Executive Council. The Judicial Federal Supreme Court agreed on a state of aggression upon reviewing the reasons which would validate a war with the United States. Of these, the United States federal government, including the U.S. Department of Homeland Security and its Secretary Janet Napolitano, the U.S. Central Intelligence Agency, the United States Army, U.S. Justice Department Attorney General Eric Holder, were charged with crimes of conspiracy to subvert and undermine the sovereignty of the Union of Everett, terrorism, espionage, war of aggression and murder of Everetti citizens. While the official list of reasons and offenses against the nation was long, the most prominent of the charges was the United States' government plan and carrying out of, the Sandy Hook Elementary massacre. Sandy Hook On December 14, 2012, two U.S. Army Rangers, working under the U.S. Central Intelligence Agency, along with patsy, 20 year old Adam Lanza, entered Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown, Connecticut, in the Union of Everett and engaged in a shooting spree style act of terrorism against students and staff in the school, while in session. A total of twenty six civilians had been gunned down by the CIA operatives and finally Adam Lanza, shot execution style and planted to appear as the perpetrator. United States Army Rangers Scott Johanssen and Matthew Reynolds were later captured by Union of Everett Militant Forces agents in a raid of a U.S. CIA safe house outside of Springfield, Illinois, on January 2nd, 2013. U.S. media had jumped on the story provided by U.S. officials, alleging the Union of Everett suffered a school massacre shooting, resulting from extremely lax gun laws. U.S. media attempted to launch a campaign against Everetti Second Amendment rights. The United States used the incident as an attempt to receive public support for an outright ban of firearms ownership in the U.S. and cause a rift in Everetti gun rights support. It would not be until April 10th, 2013, that the Union of Everett federal government would release the truth regarding the Sandy Hook incident, outing the U.S. secret CIA plot and declaring a state of war. U.S.-Everetti Relations During Conflict On April 10th, 2013, following the President's national speech, the Union of Everett severed ties with the United States, voiding alliances, treaties and official relations. Hours before the announcement, Everetti embassies and consulates had been evacuated and an official "Time of Aggression" representative was appointed for communicating with the United States federal government. The U.S. Obama administration had made a counter speech later in the day on the 10th, claiming no knowledge of any CIA operations, denying perpetrating the Sandy Hook shootings and disavowing any knowledge of the two U.S. Army Rangers who had been claimed to committed the shootings. American media and press pressed President Obama and his spokesman with intense questions, regarding the torrent of evidence released on the internet by the Everetti government, including video footage from Sandy Hook Elementary's security surveillance footage of the perpetrators and evidence linking the CIA to the two men who committed the shootings. For over a week, the United States was forced to do damage control, while President Spencer made another three speeches to the Union of Everett regarding further details about U.S. involvement in a variety of recent events in the U.S., Everett and around the world, alleging the U.S. plans to commit false flag acts of terrorism to further U.S. policies and agendas. For the next two years of the "Cold War", no active or recognized armed conflict took place on the North American mainland. Travel between the two nations for civilians was uninterrupted, although heightened security restrictions at border crossings between the U.S. and Everett were noted. The Union of Everett officially denied active duty American military officials or federal employees from entering its territory. Everetti civilians were provided pamphlets at crossings when entering the United States, advising them of active security warnings for Everetti nationals. The Union of Everett warned its active duty members, federal employees and HDS personnel that crossing into the United States may place them at higher risk for unwarranted detainment, violence and or harassment from U.S. law enforcement. On the home front, Everett temporarily denied access to U.S. citizens who had been authorized to cross carry firearms from the United States into the Union and a total denial of U.S. citizens from renting firearms for sporting or hunting purposes on Everetti lands. The Union of Everett deployed UECU officers and Marines to guard American consulates and embassies from civilian riots and attacks as anti-American anger spread across the Union. The federal government continuously stressed that the Union sought justice against a specific list of people and continued a specific policy of non-combat against fellow Americans. The United States had on many occasions targeted Everetti civilians for harassment, random and warrantless detainment, harassment of Everetti citizens' family members living in the United States and had been caught many times unlawfully accessing Everetti citizens' internet accounts, emails and social media profiles. The list of what the U.S. Department of Homeland Security declared as signs of suspicious terrorist behavior grew to include dozens of more normal daily habits of people, including family of Everetti citizens who are U.S. citizens. Although many of the major news media outlets are headquartered in the Union of Everett, U.S. branches of those media agencies reported different versions of the same company's reports in Everett. Independent media and blogs in the United States frequently came under legal attacks and hundreds of sites reporting the truth or disseminating information about the U.S. that the government deemed "anti-American" or "anti-government" were seized and shut down under national security laws. However, the United States, at the same time, attempted to put up a front, attempting to appear innocent and denied any reports of wrongdoing that would break out in the news and internet media. Special Operations Warfare Boston Bombings On April 15, 2013, five days after the Union of Everett announced allegations that the United States had perpetrated the Sandy Hook school shooting and the Syrian province chemical gas attacks in Iraqistan, two bombs exploded at the running marathon in Boston, Massachusetts. Three people died as a result and dozens injured, suffering severe bodily harm, including lost limbs. Within a day, the federal government has released images of suspicious men in typical Blackwater uniforms with large backpacks at the scene of the bombings who then fled the scene after the explosions, with no backpacks on them. The Union of Everett immediately alleged the United States CIA had perpetrated the bombings by hiring Blackwater USA mercenary contractors to carry out the terrorist bombings. On April 18th, Union of Everett Militant Forces operatives, the FBI, Crisis Unit and a squad of Marines raided a warehouse on the Cape where the suspects were reported by a local harbor employee to be hiding. A resulting gun battle erupted in Cape Cod. Two Blackwater USA operatives were killed and one captured after a two hour fire fight. On the 19th, Union of Everett military forces raided several known Blackwater USA/Academi offices, arresting 23 employees and seizing hundreds of documents and computer drives as part of an investigation. The United States attempted to claim it had no part, blaming "gun-toting extremists" as the culprits. The U.S. media attempted to claim two Muslim Chechens as being "suspicious persons of interest", although the Everetti Department of Homeland Security denied the two teenage men as suspects. On the 19th of April, the President visited the scene of the marathon bombings and spoke before a crowd of Boston residents, stating that justice would be served, "...And let it be known...You will not induce fear in us, only vengeance! You will not see us mourning, only our demands for retribution! You will not achieve our defeat, only your justice served. 238 years ago, in this great city, your fellow Bostonites waged the first battles of the war that would create the nations you reside in today. They too, suffered from an assault by tyrants. They stood strong, and united, and they fought back for their rights and their freedom, and they won. Today marks the beginning of a new era and a new fight for our freedom, and our right to life, liberty and dignity. The United States of America will not instill fear or chaos here. We will let the world know that the Union of Everett and its citizens stand strong and united in times of terror. And no bombs, nor mass shootings will shatter the foundations of freedom that I fought to secure for us ten years ago..." See Also: Boston Campaign (1775) Ricin Bio-Terrorism On April 17th and 18th of 2013, a bio-weapon was detected at a postal service distribution facility in Wisconsin. Several pieces of mail were post stamped as coming from St. Paul, Wisconsin and were found to contain a poorly weaponized form of Ricin. Several envelopes were destined for government officials of the Union of Everett federal government, including President Spencer, and the Governor of Wisconsin. The culprit was never traced although the Everetti Department of Homeland Security blamed the United States. CIA Assassinations in Latin America In January and February of 2014 a series of news reports reported several large gun battles having erupted in Latin American nations. Witnesses to the fire fights, which took place in Panama, Honduras and Colombia, stated seeing men dressed in black special forces gear engaging in gun battles with individuals in varied outfits and some in special forces like gear. Police officials in Colombia identified five dead bodies found after a gun battle as being U.S. CIA officials and one known U.S. consul to Colombia. In addition to gun battles erupting throughout Latin America, the U.S. State Department reported that an ambassador to Honduras was found dead in the U.S. Consulate. A massive fire broke out in a Panama City U.S. embassy office which Panamanian officials claimed was the result of a fire bombing. The United States claimed Everett was engaging in assassinations of U.S. officials. The Union of Everett however stated the attacks were most likely related to the growing drug trafficking violence in the Central American region and noting the CIA's long history of being involved in the narcotics market of South America. Cyber Terrorism Anonymous Attempted Assassination of Queen Elizabeth Assassination of Pope Benedict Rothschild Bombing Watford Incident On June 7, 2013, during an annual meeting of the Bilderberg Group, a large explosion rocked the town of Watford, in the United Kingdom, severely damaging much of the structure of the hotel and meeting center for the 2013 Bilderberg meeting in the Grove Hotel. Estimated around 8:30pm local time, a large bomb exploded from a basement floor, ripping through most of a meeting hall and ballroom, which at the moment had been filled with the nearly 150 guests of the Bilderberg group. On June 10th, it was reported that some 77 attendees had died in the explosion and critically injured another 40. Over two weeks, reports of those who had perished were released to the global media by varying governments, including the deaths of Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands, Google Chairman Eric Schmidt, David René de Rothschild and Chairman of Goldman Sachs Peter Sutherland. By July of 2013, the total death toll was confirmed to be 93 victims. An investigation by the British government only found that a fertilizer based device was used in conjunction with the hotel's own gas lines and fuel tanks in a utility room. Federal Center Shooting On June 22nd, 2013, three gunmen opened fire in Federal Center, Everett City, firing on Capitol police and crowds of pedestrians. A fire fight continued between Everett City Police and the three gunmen for 45 minutes before all three were killed. Officials reported the three men were white males, later identified as anti-homosexual extremists from Minnesota, who had been paid from accounts from the United States a week prior to the shootings. The Everetti Department of Homeland Security alleged the United States had paid and supplied an anti-homosexual group in Everett to attempt to massacre government officials and politicians in Everett City's federal district and claim the act was "for God's will to destroy homosexuality". The Everetti government was unable to link the money transfers to any specific U.S. agency, however. The shooting resulted in the deaths of 17 Everetti civilians, most of which were local employees of federal offices and two police officers of the EVPD. 30 other people were injured in the hail of automatic gunfire exchanged between authorities and the gunmen, including a New York state legislator and three foreign tourists from France. Several stray bullets from the gunmen, who fired AK-47 and M4 carbine weapons, had been found lodged in the bullet proof glass of the Presidential Manor. A car bomb, located parked outside of the Federal Judicial Hall Court House, was disarmed as well. U.S. Federal Reserve Fire On July 6th, 2013, the United States Federal Reserve Bank headquarters in Denver, Colorado suffered severe structural damage due to an intense blaze the broke out early in the morning at approximately 4:34 am, U.S. Mountain Time. Union of Everett Militant Forces agents led a black operations raid on the facility at 1:15 am that day, with the goal of destroying Federal Reserve financial data regarding the debts of some 27 nations and 120 million people who live in North America and Europe. A shootout ensued at approximately 4:22 am between U.S. Secret Service and Homeland Security guards against the unidentified forces of Everetti special ops soldiers. For eight minutes shots were exchanged, killing 12 Federal Reserve guards and injuring several more before an explosion tore through record keeping rooms and server databases. Damage to a western wing of the building was enough to force the demolition of much of it and lost data was so severe that the Federal Reserve System claimed some $1.4 trillion in debts to be permanently lost in its destroyed records and never recoverable. The U.S. Department of Homeland Security laid immediate blame on the Union of Everett, although video surveillance footage and security systems at the Federal Reserve were corrupted, missing and hacked before and during the incident. Shooting of Ben Bernanke At the same time the Federal Reserve raid took place, a 911 call was place around 8:45 am the same day reporting that Federal Reserve Chairman Ben Bernanke had been shot in the head and killed, execution style. Bernanke was found in his home office, apparently having died from a single gunshot wound to the head. Several documents and computer devices had been raided and were reported missing by his wife. Allegations were made by the U.S. Justice Department that Bernanke was assassinated by the Union of Everett. Bernanke had been on a list of wanted felony criminals by the Union of Everett's Federal Bureau of Investigation for crimes related to financial fraud, corruption, conspiracy, among other federal level and international financial crimes. Monsanto Sabotage Armed Conflicts Drone Interception Between 2013 and 2015, the Union of Everett engaged U.S. drones over Yemen and Pakistan. In the three years, 58 American drones were shot down by the Everetti Air Force or by naval ships in the Arabian Sea. Armed drone aircraft were common targets, intercepted en-route to airstrike against Yemeni ground targets. The Everetti State Department warned the United States in September of 2013 to cease its drone attacks, citing dozens of civilian causalities caused by the strikes, which included dozens of children. During this period, the United States engaged Everetti aircraft in the region, sparking dogfights in Pakistan, Yemen, Somalia, over the Persian Gulf, over the Gulf of Aden and in Afghanistan. 17 American fighters and 6 Everetti fighters were downed between 2014 and 2015. In the United States and Union of Everett, a separate drone war had broken out over frequent violation of Everetti airspace by American drones. Between during June and July of 2014, U.S. drones repeatedly violated Everetti airspace, crossing into Illinois, Wisconsin, Tennessee and Minneapolis. Several warnings were given to the United States by the Everetti Department of State. Upon demand by the state of Tennessee for the Everetti federal government to stop the drone incursions or the Tennessee Air National Guard would respond itself, the Everetti Air Force deployed and intercepted a U.S. drone on July 30th and shot it down over Illinois. On August 3rd, Everetti fighters again shot down a drone over Tennessee and on August 4th, another over Mississippi. The United States claimed its drones were over U.S. airspace, resulting in a dispute that would lead to the first armed conflict between two nations on North American soil since the 1800s. On August 7th, U.S. fighters, patrolling the border with Everett engaged in harassment of Everetti fighters along the border between the U.S. state of South Dakota and Everetti state of Minnesota. A U.S. F-16 nearly missed a mid-air collision with an Everetti F-15. Within minutes the Union of Everett authorized a shoot down, forcing a small dogfight between two U.S. F-16 Falcons and two Everetti F-15 Eagles. Both U.S. F-16s were shot down, one impacting in Minnesota, the other crashing in South Dakota. Between August and November 2014, the United States and the Union of Everett engaged in fighter skirmishes along the border. The U.S. ordered a retreat and requested an end to the conflict in mid November. A total of five Everetti fighters and nine U.S. fighters had been shot down. Fifteen U.S. drones had also been shot down. Sinking of the USS Ronald Reagan Aircraft Carrier On July 17, 2015, the Union of Everett and the United States navies engaged each other in the Pacific Ocean, approximately 550 miles south-southeast of Hawaii. U.S. Nimitz-class nuclear carrier USS Ronald Reagan and its battlegroup Carrier Strike Group Nine, had violated Everetti Hawaiian waters, designated by the Union of Everett as a security barrier. Strike Group 9, on its way to Guam and then the Philippines, had fired on an Everetti Coast Guard vessel, EVCG Resolute, destroying it. In response the a distress beacon aboard the Resolute and EDS alerts coming from its crew, Pearl Harbor-Hickam Naval Air Station scrambled a squad of F-35 Lightning II fighters. The fighters reported the presence of the USS Ronald Reagan carrier and its strike group. Four hours later on July 17th, Massachusetts class Battleship EVS Salem and its battle-group, located 177 miles west-northwest of the of Resolute site had engaged the Reagan and Carrier Strike Group 9, firing broadside, twelve 16 inch battleship guided shells into the USS Ronald Reagan, causing immense damage to its bow and damage to the aircraft launch deck and the command tower. Virginia class attack submarine EVS Palisade fired two torpedoes into the USS Sterett Arleigh Burke class Guided Missile Destroyer following the Sterett's firing of a guided missile into the EVS Apache Arleigh Burke class Guided Missile Destroyer, causing Sterett's engine rooms to explode. EVS Salem fired broadside again, along with a series of cruise missiles, completely obliterating the bow of the USS Ronald Reagan, causing a massive explosion in the lower decks. The Ronald Reagan sunk within four minutes and the Sterett within eight. With the sinking of the Ronald Reagan and Sterett, the Everetti Navy commanded the remaining Carrier Strike Group 9 vessels to return to the United States or face continued bombardment. Strike Group 9 returned to home-port in San Diego, California on July 23rd. Afghan-Pakistani Dogfights The air forces of the Union of Everett and the United States commonly clashed in the Middle East, sparking dogfights in several countries in the region. Most aerial battles were the result of Everetti interception of American UAVs and drones conducting airstrikes against suspected terrorist ground targets in Yemen, Pakistan and Afghanistan. Several other aerial battles occurred in other areas, simply the result of American presence in the Middle East. Dogfights occurred over the Mediterranean Sea, Libya, Egypt and Saudi Arabia. On April 12th, 2014, U.S. fighters flying over Afghanistan, entering Pakistani airspace, were intercepted by Indian and Everetti fighters. The American jets initially retreated and returned to Afghan airspace until U.S. commanders authorized the fighters to engage the Everetti and Indian jets. For 17 minutes, U.S. fighters engaged Everetti and Indian fighters over the Afghan and Pakistani border. Of the eight U.S. aircraft, four were shot down before orders were given to retreat. Two Indian fighters were downed and an Everetti jet took damage. Bombing of U.S. Forces In Libya & Egypt Related Incidents Volgograd Train Bombings *Time to Remove Kebab for Glory of The Motherland Ukrainian Riots Throughout February 2014, the Ukraine suffered a violent uprising by anti-Russian nationalist groups. Within weeks of the uprisings, then current Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovych had been forced to flee the capital of Kiev and eventually to flee the country. By the end of February, the Ukrainian Parliament instated a new, European Union and United States backed President, Arseniy Yatsenyuk. However, the Union of Everett released formal allegations that the United States, the European Union and the International Monetary Fund were responsible for sparking the uprising against the Ukrainian government, by funding ultra-nationalist groups to oust the pro-Russian government. The Everetti Department of State released documentation of U.S. organizations having provided funding to these nationalist groups and the use of CIA-style provocateurs to generate the violent revolution. Everetti President Spencer compared the events in Ukraine as mimicking Iraqistan's Syrian province civil war, the Libyan Civil War and similar past events in Panama, Grenada, Honduras and Nicaragua. While the front between the United States, the United Kingdom and Saudi Arabia against the Union of Everett and the Security Alliance in the Middle East began to cool down, the incidents in Ukraine sparked the possibility of Ukraine becoming a new front in the U.S. - Security Alliance War. The Union of Everett warned the United States and the international banksters of the IMF and European Union to pull out of the conflict in Ukraine and to not become involved in the internal conflict spreading as a result of Western influence. As March 2014 arrived, the Russian Federation's Parliament had authorized Vladimir Putin to use military force in Crimea, to secure the Russian ethnic majority region and its Navy facilities in Sevastopol. With Russian forces invading Crimea on March 1st and forcing Ukrainian military stations to surrender their arms, the United States warned Russia of consequences. On March 1st, 2014, the United States Congress claimed it was reviewing the proposal of sending weapons and funding assistance to Ukraine to fend off the Russian invasion. Everetti Naval vessels arrived in the Black Sea on March 2nd, initially deployed to deter U.S. and NATO intervention in the Ukraine. The Union of Everett warned the U.S. that any attempts to send arms supplies to Ukraine via the Black Sea would be prevented from doing so through Naval force by the EVS Lynn battleship group. Iraqistan Civil War & ISIS Category:Union of Everett Category:Wars